Coeurs Sauvages
by KimieVII
Summary: Un cri aphone. Une battue. Mais quelle proie se terrait donc dans l'opacité de cette forêt? Appelé par cette peur, il l'avait cherché. Certain de pouvoir l'apprivoiser, ce coeur sauvage. Au fond, peut-on vraiment capturer ces deux êtres indomptés? Z/C.AU
1. Un cri au crépuscule d'une battue

**Titre :** _Cœurs__ Sauvages_

**Auteur :** KimieVII

**Genre :** **shônen-ai**

**Rating :** T

**Source :** Final Fantasy VII.

**Couple :** L'un des prénoms commence par Z et l'autre se termine par D... Oh allez, un petit effort voyons ! Zack&Cloud of course !

**AU :** Univers comparable au japon féodal. A quelques détails près. Aucun lien avec FFVII par contre.

**Beta reader :** je cherche une bonne âme disponible é.è

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Square Enix. L'idée m'a été inspirée par les doujinshi _Rinka _et _Karma_, ainsi que les illustrations du mois de Mars et d' Avril du calendrier 2008/2009 de Ryô Akizuki - Yûbinbasya.

Il s'agit d'une histoire que j'écris pour mon propre contentement et dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne tente en aucun cas de m'approprier les droits d'auteurs ou de faire de l'argent sur cette fiction.

**Notes :** Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction. Comme dit un peu plus haut, il s'agit d'un alternate universe se déroulant dans un univers comparable au japon féodal. Je tiens vraiment à dire que je n'ai aucun mérite pour le thème de cette fiction, car l'idée m'a été inspirée par les oeuvres citées un peu plus haut de Ryô Akizuki. Ce n'est donc pas moi qui ait eu l'idée originale de faire une histoire sur Zack et Cloud à l'époque Edô et tout le mérite revient à cette grande auteur. Malgré avoir précisé ceci, je ne me sens pas à l'aise de pomper ainsi chez les autres. Même si mon histoire n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'elle a écrit(encore heureux. J'ai quand même mes idées à moi !), elle reprend tout de même les thèmes d'un japon médiéval et de Zack et Cloud associés au chien et au renard. Et reprendre ainsi les idées des autres me fait énormément culpabiliser... J'avais cependant très envie de publier cette fiction, et c'est en tombant sur une fiction anglaise (tout bonnement magnifique) qui reprenait également la période d'Edô pour faire évoluer Zack et Cloud que je me suis finalement décidée à publier la mienne. Et ce qui est fait est fait.

Je précise enfin qu'il s'agit d'une courte fiction qui ne dépassera probablement pas les cinq chapitres. Raison pour laquelle je me permets de la publier alors que je n'ai pas encore fini mes oeuvres en cours. Merci maintenant à vous si vous prenez la peine de vous attarder sur ce premier chapitre. Je vous en serai très reconnaissante. Par contre, je n'ai encore aucune idée de combien de temps il va me falloir pour poster le chapitre deux. Je suis cependant très motivée (surtout parce qu'elle est courte en fait -teuheu-) pour cette fiction alors j'ose espérer que la suite ne tardera pas trop. Merci pour votre lecture et excusez-moi pour les fautes que je sais présentes malgré ma relecture x.x

**Quelques mots de vocabulaires (définition sommaire) : **

**z****ō****ri : ****Sandales en paille de riz. **

**Yukata et kimono : Vêtements de tous les jours portés par les japonais avant l'occidentalisation. Le yukata est plus léger que le kimono et est plutôt porté en été.**

**Sashimi : Tranche de poisson cru.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cœurs Sauvages**

-**  
**

**xXx**

-**  
**

Un cri au crépuscule d'une battue.

-

**x**

«_ "Il est là !"_

_"Tu es sûr ?"_

_"J'ai vu quelque chose bouger dans ces buissons !"_

_"Hé ! Il a fui par là, venez !"_ »

**x**

Les cris, hauts et forts, irrespectueux, réveillaient toute la sylve. Les lueurs incandescentes dansaient entre les branches et les feuilles parées de leur chaude tenue d'automne. Et à mesure que le lourd son du martèlement du sol par une vingtaine de zōri s'éloignait, plus l'éther se faisait noir, étouffant tous sons et mouvements dans un silence immobile, rampant entre les souches et figeant dans son obscurité les derniers fourmillements de la brune. La forêt et toute la vie qu'elle abritait entre ses nombreux et touffus arbustes, entre ses hauts et solennels troncs, reprenaient leurs droits. Les couleurs s'effaçaient jusqu'à ce que la dernière torche au vacillant feu follet ne puisse plus que se confondre avec l'une des myriades de lucioles de la voûte opalescente. La nuit et le silence étaient tombés, les cris dissipés. Pourtant, la tanière de mousse grouillait de vie.

Au loin, il pouvait entendre le tintement régulier des gouttes qui frappaient la roche d'une caverne humide, le coassement sourd d'une grenouille, le bruissement fragile d'un mille-pattes et le vif battement d'ailes d'un héron cendré qui venait de prendre son envol. De tous ces faibles murmures, les violents cris étrangers avaient piqué son ouïe, revêtant ainsi la cause de ce qui l'avait appâté hors de chez lui, et alors déclencheurs à son insu de l'écoulement du ruisseau qu'était son destin. Maintenant plus rien ne pouvait arrêter celui-ci jusqu'à sa proche embouchure, emportant avec lui l'innocente créature qui allait plonger dans son paisible lit. Tout en déambulant entre des centaines d'inquiétants point lumineux le guettant dans leurs retranchements, il continuait de chercher. S'évertuant à cette pressante tâche car il pouvait toujours la sentir, cette peur qui se tapissait dans un recoin de ce sanctuaire végétal. Un cri de détresse errait entre ces hauts pieds rugueux, et il était bien décidé à trouver qui pouvait bien se recroqueviller d'effroi dans leur ombre et pourquoi. Le hululement d'une chouette l'amena soudain à lever la tête. Fausse alerte, rien d'offensif. Mais il valait mieux rester prudent, le danger guettait à tout instant en terrain sauvage. Encore accrût lorsque l'obscurité posait ses droits sur le domaine. Il continua donc sa prospection.

Quelques pas de velours sur le sol sec et tapissé. Son museau devant un petit buisson. Il avait senti, c'était de là qu'émanait ce sentiment incroyablement frénétique de peur. Durant quelques secondes, il resta immobile devant la luxuriante broussaille et rien ne bougea autour de lui tout le long de cet instant. Il passa donc à un mouvement plus présomptueux et enfonça sa truffe un peu plus loin à l'intérieur du végétal. Un mouvement inconfortable non loin de lui suivit aussitôt cette initiative. Devant ses deux yeux luisants se tenait un jeune renard, replié sur lui-même dans une position de défense face à l'intrus. Ses babines le menaçaient, retroussées devant une multitude de petites dents bien aiguisées, et bien que la bête montrait des crocs et sifflait ou crachait pour tenter d'intimider son ennemi, ses prunelles averties et les tremblements qui parcouraient tout son émacié petit corps trahissaient un affolement et une paralysation sans pareille. Cependant, le jeune chien au doux pelage bistre se confondant avec l'horizon à cette heure, bien loin d'être intimidé par la pauvre créature figée de terreur, daigna s'approcher un peu plus. Ce fut le pas de trop. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, le jeune renard n'écouta que sa frayeur et prit la fuite avant que son pisteur n'ait eu le temps d'en faire un de plus. En baissant les yeux dans le nid désormais désert où l'animal avait trouvé refuge, il découvrit quelques tâches sombres maculant des brindilles fendues .

.

Du sang.

.

La créature canine ne s'était pas trompé, le jeune animal était blessé, raison pour laquelle il se devait de le retrouver le plus rapidement possible. Il s'élança donc dans la direction vers laquelle la créature au fauve pelage roux et neige avait disparu, et tout en remontant un chemin parsemé de quelques taches pourpres à divers endroits, guidé par ce sang frais, il retrouva rapidement sa trace.

Le jeune paniqué était bien mal en point et pouvait à peine marcher. Allongé de fatigue sur le sentier, il semblait crispé de douleur et tremblait comme une feuille ballotée dans le vent d'hiver. Son petit coeur se cognant sans répit à un rythme endiablé contre sa poitrine, il avait trop mal pour bouger, pour fuir. Alors que son poursuiveur se rapprochait inexorablement de lui, il cacha le monde à sa vue, trop apeuré pour lui faire face.

.

C'était la fin.

.

Les diffuses formes et couleurs de la nuit regagnèrent cependant au trot son champ de vision, lorsque, étonné, il sentit un doux lapement contre sa patte droite au lieu de canines s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Le chien qui l'avait poursuivi se tenait près de lui, la gueule penchée contre sa patte cassée et sa langue léchant la plaie qu'il s'était faite à cet endroit avec beaucoup de douceur et d'application. Pour le moins déstabilisé sur le moment, le renard se laissa cependant faire tout en dévisageant ce curieux poursuivant. C'était un bel animal d'une taille et d'une carrure raisonnable. Sa silhouette ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'un loup à ceci près qu'il était tout de même plus petit que ces redoutables solitaires. Son pelage était d'un beau noir cendré qui luisait sous les rayons de la lune. Quant à ses iris, ils semblaient détenir une forme d'aura réconfortante dans ce mélange d'étincelles de malice, d'étoiles d'entrain et de croissants d'affection. Le petit renard n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il lui semblait percevoir un souffle inoffensif émanant de ce chien qui le mettait à l'aise. Curieux paradoxe avec ce qui lui tirait douloureusement les entrailles, la présence de l'autre le réconfortait presque. Pouvait-il se sentir protégé par sa présence ? Cela seul malheureusement ne suffisait pas à obtenir la confiance du fuyard. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que la bête lui voulait, ni si elle ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal. Cependant, le chien s'était maintenant allongé à son côté et sa langue avait quitté la plaie désormais propre pour laper le haut de son cou dans un geste affectueux. Le résultat attendu par ces caresses réconfortantes ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez quand le renardeau se roula instinctivement d'épuisement en boule contre sa gorge, et s'endormit en silence entre ses pattes. Visiblement, les simples et tranquillisants coups de langue berceurs avaient gagné la confiance du petiot, enfin assuré qu'il n'était plus en danger. Avec un regard soulagé, le jeune chien posa sa tête sur le dos de son nouveau protégé pour lui tenir chaud et ferma les yeux. Il ne s'endormit pas pour autant, à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect, prêt à bondir pour sauver leur peau.

Lorsque les chauds et doux rayons lumineux caressèrent son visage à travers un feuillage cramoisi, le terrifié fugitif de la nuit précédente souleva lentement ses paupières avant de bâiller un peu. Conscient du poids qui l'enveloppait dans un souci de protection, il leva les yeux sur l'inconnu, toujours présent. Celui-ci semblait toujours dormir, ses bras entourés autour de son dos et sa tête au-dessus de la sienne. Il se rendit alors compte que lui-même agrippait de ses mains le yukata bleu pâle du jeune homme. Ce n'était en effet plus contre un chien qu'il se retrouvait blotti, mais contre un bel homme aux alentours de ses vingt ans, la chevelure aussi ombragée qu'une feuille entièrement recouverte d'encre, hérissée de mèches qui chatouillaient la naissance de sa nuque et de son front. Toute cette harmonieuse et élégante silhouette, aux formes amples et à l'allure aussi solide que la carrure de ses poursuivants, vêtue d'un simple yukata et d'un sabre présentement masqué par le fourreau qui reposait sur sa hanche droite.

Lui-même avait retrouvé apparence humaine et avait troqué son beau pelage cuivré pour une peau pâle et nacré, des cheveux ensoleillés tout aussi échevelés de mèches sauvages, et une pièce de tissu beige. Maladroitement, il tenta de se relever et cria légèrement de douleur lorsqu'il utilisa son poignet cassé pour appui. Le gémissement, bien que très faible, suffit à titiller le sommeil de l'autre homme qui ouvrit les yeux à son tour.

"Tu es réveillé ?", lui sourit-il chaleureusement.

Le jeune blond ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer son poignet douloureux. Instantanément, le second comprit et se leva lui-même avant de tendre une main au blessé pour l'aider à faire de même. La seule réponse qu'il reçut du farouche garçon se révéla une morsure à l'un de ses doigts. L'hémoglobine s'évada en une fine bille écarlate qui sillonna jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'ongle, s'éclata sur ses lèvres, roula contre la canine coupable et mourut sur le sol poussiéreux.

.

Réagi.

.

Il n'avait pas réagi. Pas même poussé un cri ou frémit lorsque sa peau avait été déchirée et ses nerfs tourmentés. Au lieu de cela, il le regardait avec un croissant à la place des lèvres. Une courbe qui l'invitait à ne pas le craindre. Car aucun de ses gestes n'évoquait l'hostilité ou la menace. La main fut alors acceptée par une autre, plus timide et surtout repentante, son propriétaire terriblement confus. Le croissant s'élargit et la poigne se raffermit, scellant la confidence. En moins de deux, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent tous deux sur leurs pieds. Le brun examina alors celui qu'il avait chercher la veille et s'exclama sympathiquement.

"Tu es dans un état déplorable ! N'aurais-tu rien mangé depuis des jours ? Et regardez-moi ce kimono ! Tout sale et déchiré. Il faut aussi qu'on s'occupe de ton poignet. Ma résidence n'est pas très loin, laisse-moi t'y conduire."

Et ceci dit, il prit la main qui ne faisait pas souffrir le blond dans la sienne et l'entraîna à travers bois à un rythme rapide. Emporté par cette rivière d'occurrences qui ne lui laissait pas même le choix, le rescapé qui semblait dans ses dernières années d'adolescence se laissa conduire sans protester, plutôt surpris par le comportement de l'étranger. Pourquoi faisait-il tout cela pour lui ? Il ne le connaissait même pas !

Il était vrai qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Et pourtant, il lui semblait qu'un courant, un lien infime les nouait malgré eux. Quelle était la nature de ce ruban ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Tout comme il ignorait comment expliquer cela mais l'homme qui l'attirait vers sa maison ne lui paraissait pas tant que cela un étranger. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier cette confiance et ce sentiment de réconfort qu'il avait presque glissé naturellement en lui. Mais surtout, et c'était probablement ce qui aurait dû l'intriguer le plus, ni lui ni l'autre n'avaient eu l'air surpris de se découvrir sous leur forme humaine. Comme s'ils avaient toujours su et compris au moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés qu'ils appartenaient à la même _espèce_. Et pour tout cela, il se convainquit que rien ne semblait plus évident que de suivre cet homme chez lui en cet instant.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'immense demeure du chien de la veille. Située en pleine forêt, elle était tellement grande que le blond se frotta à plusieurs reprises les yeux pour être certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion. Un magnifique jardin peuplé de cerisiers, d'érables et de pins entourait la demeure qui se constituait de quatre grands pavillons reliés par des corridors couverts au centre desquels se tenait un bâtiment central. Derrière la résidence, devant la pièce principale, se tenait un lac recouvert de petites îles liées entre elles par des ponts de bois. Tous très plats et simples à l'exception d'un, exagérément arqué, vernis de rouge et dont la rambarde avait été sculptée en de gracieuses figures d'ornementation, ils formaient tous un engageant dédale entre les exquis rejetons de la flore aquatique de ce jardin d'eau. Le pont le plus tape à l'œil était sans nul doute le plus important, car il reliait le plus large des lopins de terre du lac à la berge. Et tout autour de ce reposant circuit aqueux, les arbustes et les végétaux, dans leurs tons les plus sanglants, chantaient par les voix des nombreux oiseaux qui les peuplaient, tous guidés par le mélodieux chant d'un rossignol sur une branche lointaine.

Devant d'un tel panorama, la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de l'invité en ces lieux, embrumé par tant de splendeur, demeurait que l'homme qui l'avait trouvé devait être immensément riche pour posséder une telle habitation. Cependant, il n'osa pas poser la question et se contenta de le suivre à l'intérieur de l'imposante maison.

"Le bain est par ici. Dois-je t'accompagner ?"

Devant l'éhontée proposition du brun, l'adolescent eut soudainement le plaisir de recevoir de jolies couleurs, toutes aussi automnales que la végétation alentours, sur l'ensemble de son visage. Il se retourna, outré.

"P... Pervers ! Je peux très bien me laver tout seul !", montra-t-il des crocs, avant de claquer d'un geste ferme au nez du brun la porte désignée un peu plus tôt comme étant celle conduisant au bain.

En se frottant la nuque, le porteur de sabre resté dans le couloir sourit doucement.

"_Pervers_... ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça pour le moment où j'allais entendre ta voix pour la première fois.", souffla-t-il avant de laisser un petit sourire songeur étirer ses lèvres, amusé par la réaction du garçon, aussi sauvage en tant que renard qu'en tant qu'humain.

En sortant un peu plus tard du cabinet, rafraichi et reposé à son tour, le jeune guerrier retrouva son hôte dans le pavillon central. Celui-ci l'attendait sagement, à genoux sur les tatamis qui recouvraient le sol de la pièce. Alors qu'il fixait ses mains posés sur ses genoux, ses oreilles, à l'ouïe fine, lui annoncèrent l'approche d'un individu. Il releva alors aussitôt la tête pour constater que le propriétaire le rejoignait au centre de la chambre. Il s'agenouilla ensuite à ses côtés et lui fit signe de tendre son bras affaibli. L'adolescent s'exécuta et le membre fut recueillit avec beaucoup de précaution entre les palmes de son soigneur.

"Comment t'es-tu fait ça ?", demanda-t-il, en sortant de la petite boîte qu'il avait apportée un rouleau de tissu.

Il déroula une bande d'une vingtaine de centimètres et commença à l'enrouler autour du poignet torturé. Aucune réponse ne daigna se présenter à la question, le blessé se contentait de regarder de côté, ses mèches ambrées voilant aux yeux inquisiteurs une partie de son visage incliné vers les moelleux matelas qui s'étendaient sur toute la largeur de la pièce. Le plus âgé soupira discrètement.

"Bien, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, peux-tu au moins me donner ton nom ?"

Cette fois-ci, le questionné remua les lèvres.

"En quoi cela peut-il vous intéresser ?", souffla-t-il au tatamis plus qu'au brun.

"Je veux te connaître", répondit sincèrement l'homme à cela.

Surpris par les paroles du guerrier, l'infirme oublia le tatamis et croisa le bleu perçant des orbes qui le fixaient sans animosité.

"... Cloud", souffla-t-il très bas sans pouvoir cacher la couleur traîtresse caramélisant ses pommettes cette fois, avant de tordre la bouche à la petite caisse de pansements, probablement ravie de recevoir une telle grimace embarrassée.

D'allègres petits hoquets sur sa droite l'exhortèrent à ramener une farouche mine vexée vers le guilleret plaisantin.

"Quoi ?", s'offusqua-t-il d'indignation sous la honte qu'il sentait grimper à toute vitesse vers ses joues.

"Rien, c'est un très beau prénom. Original, unique et beau. J'aime beaucoup."

"Oh...", rougit de plus belle celui dont le nom se prêtait si bien à décrire les humeurs du ciel, "Aïe", gémit-il toutefois l'instant d'après.

"Excuse-moi, je t'ai fait mal ici ? J'ai dû tirer un peu trop fort...", s'excusa le brun en desserrant un peu la bande autour de l'articulation meurtrie.

"Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Cloud", continua-t-il avant de faire un nœud avec le bandage à présent achevé et de le tapoter doucement du doigt, assurant ainsi l'accomplissement de la tâche.

"Et voilà, j'ai fini", se félicita-t-il en lui adressant un grand sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents. Sourire que le plus jeune des deux hommes trouva un peu trop satisfait pour un simple soin qui ne demandait pas de compétences hors du commun ou quelconques notions approfondies de médecine. Cependant, il ne recala pas la reconnaissance qui était apparue avec la gentille attention et tout en le regardant, un peu déconcerté par cette image rayonnante de liesse, il tourna une fois de plus la tête de côté. Silencieux pendant un moment, il grommela enfin un merci entre ses dents.

"Tu as faim ?"

Cloud devait admettre qu'il était même affamé. Depuis qu'il s'était enfui de sa cage, il n'avait rien avalé et après tant de fuite et d'émotions, son estomac n'aurait pas été contre un petit encas. Au contraire même, la simple mention du mot "faim" venait de lui extirper une longue plainte apitoyante et il dut se tenir le ventre pour tenter de cacher cet affreux gargouillement. Décidément, ses pommettes étaient bonnes pour rester aux tons de la saison.

Le guerrier à ses côtés rit un peu, gentiment, et ébouriffa de sa main la belle crinière fauve de cet inhabituel visiteur.

"Semblerait-il. Je vais te préparer quelque chose, attends-moi là, d'accord ?", lui sourit-il affectueusement avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce.

Cloud songea que c'était le meilleur moment pour fuir d'ici. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la compagnie de ce curieux guerrier qui habitait seul ici, mais il avait toujours peur et ressentait ce besoin de fuir, fuir et toujours fuir. Quelque part. Loin. Très loin, le plus loin possible. La menace continuait de le guetter et il le savait. Il pouvait la ressentir. A cela s'ajoutait qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise non plus ici. Ce n'était pas sa maison et elle était bien trop grande pour lui. Le problème était que s'il filait, où allait-il pouvoir se réfugier ? Qui le protègerait si ces hommes le retrouvaient ? A cette pensée, il eut soudain un haut de coeur et agrippa fébrilement son kimono. Son coeur avait recommencé à courir, à voler à tire d'ailes et de la sueur perla sur son front. La pensée qu'on puisse le rattraper le pétrifiait, lui donnait la nausée. Il en vint à se sentir étrangement seul dans la pièce et se surprit à souhaiter le retour de son hôte le plus rapidement possible.

Ce fut finalement ce désir et l'odeur de la cuisine qui parfumait à présent une bonne partie de l'aile droite de la résidence qui le retinrent sur place après une attente interminable. Il lui semblait que s'il ne mangeait pas quelque chose rapidement, son ventre le lancinerait tant qu'il serait prêt à se jeter sur la première bestiole venue. A son soulagement cependant, son cuisinier fut enfin de retour et l'invita à changer de pièce.

Cloud se leva gauchement et le suivit entre les différents longs et étroits corridors avant de pénétrer dans un nouveau pavillon dont les murs étaient chaudement habillés de charmantes tapisseries de soie rouge-orangée, sur lesquelles différentes aires d'un jardin et quelques animaux sauvages avaient été représentés. Cloud ne put s'empêcher de laisser vagabonder son regard sur chacun des murs et fixa un long moment un renard poursuivi par une bande de chasseurs. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait commencé à frémir et ce fut la voix de son hôte qui le tira de son hypnotisme. Le guerrier l'invitait à s'asseoir à une petite table, basse, ne pouvant visiblement accueillir plus de quatre personnes. Cloud secoua un peu la tête et tout en serrant machinalement son kimono avec plus de force qu'il ne l'imaginait, il s'agenouilla sur l'un des deux coussins rouges posés de part et d'autre de la table. Son bienfaiteur, installé en face de lui, l'invita à se servir des différents mets qui avaient été déposés devant eux.

Il y avait bien cinq ou six plats différents, tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres, présentés esthétiquement avec un soin et un goût prononcé dans une vaisselle de céramique dont les coloris s'assortissaient entre le bleu et le rouge verni. L'ensemble s'apparentait à une toile impressionniste peinte à l'aide d'une kyrielle de couleurs appétissantes et la table aurait pu s'apparenter à un feu d'artifice de pigments et de senteurs. Tout ceci était si joliment disposé et tout semblait si délicieux que Cloud, un moment frappé par ce repas digne d'un prince se demanda s'il avait seulement le droit d'y toucher, ou encore si c'était bien à son égard qu'avait été préparé tout cela. Osant à peine effleurer les beautés qui restaient avant tout un délice pour les yeux, la faim finit tout de même par l'y pousser, et encouragé par les paroles du chef, il piqua légèrement dans un plat de boulettes de poisson farcies aux légumes et quelques tranches de sashimi dans un autre avec ses baguettes.

"Pourquoi... "

Confronté à cette question inattendue, le brun releva rapidement la tête, attentif. Pourquoi quoi ? Il était déjà tellement exceptionnel d'entendre la voir de son convive que le soldat se sentait transporté de joie, attendant vivement la suite de l'interrogation.

"... Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela pour moi... ?", finit enfin Cloud.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi le samouraï s'était attendu, mais il devait admettre qu'il comprenait l'embarras de cet être qu'il avait retrouvé perdu et fragile dans son bois. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas.

En posant ses baguettes et son bol sur la table, il leva son index.

"Premièrement, pas de vous avec moi. Cela me donne le sentiment d'avoir un statut élevé par rapport à toi et ce n'est pas le cas. Ensuite, pour répondre à ta question. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop moi-même... J'ai entendu ton cri de détresse hier soir. Un cri et une peur que je ressentais dans tout mon être et qui m'ont poussé à te chercher, inlassablement. J'avais juste le sentiment que je devais le faire et je voulais connaître la nature d'une telle peur, l'apaiser, consoler, réconforter. ... Je crois que c'est simplement pour cette raison, oui. Plus que tout je voulais être là pour ce qui me semblait m'appeler. Ce cri, il était pour moi, c'est tout ce que j'ai pensé. Et puis aussi... Nous sommes tous deux des gardiens, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je pense que c'est juste naturel pour moi de continuer ce que j'ai commencé.", sourit-il doucement.

Et voilà. C'était tombé. Ce dont aucun des deux n'avait parlé mais qu'ils savaient néanmoins. Ces mots avaient enfin franchi le pas de ses lèvres... _Ils étaient tous deux des gardiens_. En toute honnêteté, c'était la première fois que Cloud rencontrait quelqu'un comme lui. Et cela ne l'avait pas surpris pour autant. Pourquoi ? Il fut alors happé hors de ses questionnements quand la voix du maître de maison résonna de nouveau dans la silencieuse salle.

"Je suis réputé pour être très bon cuisinier, tu sais ? Alors fais-moi plaisir et mange maintenant.", lui sourit-il entre deux bouffées de riz.

Cloud se surprit à sourire. Toujours cette sensation étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer, mais en présence de cet homme il se sentait à l'aise et ce mouvement, pourtant anodin, de fendre ses lèvres en une gracieuse boucle, il ne se souvenait plus l'avoir fait depuis un âge trop lointain pour qu'il se rappelle de la dernière fois.

Ce sourire n'échappa pas à son hôte qui rida légèrement son front en plissant des yeux dans une joie imprégnée de triomphe.

"Tu es tellement plus resplendissant quand tu souris...", fit-il part de ses pensées au jeune homme, "Tu devrais savoir que tu as une très belle voix aussi. J'aimerais l'entendre plus souvent", l'encouragea-t-il encore en posant de nouveau son bol de riz sur la table pour pencher la tête de côté, reposant sur son poing droit, contemplant ainsi à son aise celui qui partageait son repas.

Le sourire du gardien renard s'effaça alors aussitôt et il se défendit par un grognement contrarié.

Contrit, l'hébergeur s'excusa.

"Très bien, je n'insisterai pas."

Il n'était pas question de pousser trop vite le jeune blond à s'ouvrir à lui. Il attendrait que le moment arrive naturellement. Le repas se continua donc dans le silence et le spadassin ne cacha pas un soupir de déception.

Lorsque chacun des plats fut en grande partie vidé, principalement par l'invité qui avait littéralement dévoré plus que mangé les trois quarts du repas, et que l'eau de la carafe fut entièrement puisée, l'adulte se leva et le second fit alors de même.

"J'ai cinq grandes chambres différentes ici. Tu peux dormir dans celle qui te plaît", l'informa l'amphitryon avant de se rapprocher un peu de lui, "Mais avant cela, j'ai un marché à te proposer."

Plus qu'intrigué par cette curieuse et énigmatique réplique, Cloud leva les yeux vers l'aîné qui continua.

"Reste en ma compagnie et non seulement je te laisserai vivre ici, mais je te protègerai également contre ce que tu crains."

L'adolescent resta coi pendant dix bonnes secondes. Abasourdissement aurait été un mot trop faible pour décrire la surprise manifestée dans l'écarquillement extrême de ses yeux. Il papillonna des paupières trois fois avant que ses cordes vocales ne vibrent de nouveau et qu'un son se rapprochant fortement d'un gargouillement n'arrive enfin à remonter du fond de sa gorge.

"Gw... Quoi ?"

L'ahurissement laissa rapidement place à l'agacement et un sourire ironique poussa le coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'il lui semblait voir plus clair dans le jeu du brun.

"Un animal de compagnie en somme ?"

Le gardien des lieux ne put s'empêcher de sourire une nouvelle fois devant la réaction du jeune homme et souffla en secouant de la tête.

"Libre à toi d'appeler ce statut comme tu le souhaites, mais sache que je te demande juste de rester à mes côtés. C'est la seule chose que j'attends. Pour être honnête avec toi, c'est la solitude qui est la cause de cette offre. On m'a désigné pour garder cette résidence il y a un peu plus d'an maintenant. En tant que chien gardien dont l'esprit veille sur ces lieux depuis des siècles, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Mais je vois peu de monde ici. Et je m'ennuie. Or il se trouve que j'apprécie ta compagnie."

"J'accepte", se prononça rapidement l'objet du marché.

Il savait ce que c'était que d'être seul. Et de son côté, il ne voulait plus rester dans la position fort inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement. Dans la crainte de se faire attaquer.

Alors cet homme qui lui proposait sa protection... Cloud ne pouvait nier qu'un rapide coup d'œil à la stature du combattant ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa valeur sur un champ de bataille. Qui plus est, il avait déjà en partie gagné un brin de confiance venant de lui. Sa proposition était honnête, raison pour laquelle il avait osé accepté, le ventre ficelé, le cœur au galop. Et maintenant le cran de retour dans les talons, le sang aux joues et le regard fasciné par ses mains, il attendait la suite.

Surpris par une décision aussi rapide, celui qui avait soumis un accord releva ses pupilles étincelantes alors agrafées à ce qu'il devait désormais appelé son pensionnaire, puis lui sourit gentiment.

"Ta décision me comble de joie, Cloud. Tu seras donc désormais sous la protection du grand et puissant chien gardien de ces lieux, le vaillant guerrier Zack Fair l'intrépide, pour te servir", s'inclina-t-il bien bas en jouant des mains et des bras devant le jeune Cloud qui se tortilla presque, non seulement sous l'envie de rire face aux grotesques mimiques du facétieux, mais aussi d'embarras par rapport à une telle situation.


	2. Muet comme une carpe

**Notes :** Avant toute chose, un gros merci à **_missvisual_**, **_Barbapapa_** et **_mystère_** que je n'avais pas encore pu remercier pour leur reviews. Merci, merci ! Ainsi bien sûr qu'à ma **_Lena_** pour son mini-commentaire détaillé :câlin:

Pour répondre à la question qui m'a été posée par _Barbapapa_, la fic dont je parlais dans mes précédentes notes, c'est : _Ukiyoe Painting _de MystIc fAte.

Voilà sinon peu de choses à dire... Cloud est un peu OOC parce que j'essaye de lui donner le comportement sauvage d'un animal ce qui le rend très (trop ?) timide et très peu bavard dans ce chapitre. Plus que dans le précédent. Mais ça va évoluer.

Bon, bon... Je m'étends en longueur sur des détails insignifiants et au final, il ne se passe que trois fois rien dans ce chapitre... Toutes mes excuses parce que je sens que ça va être la même chose dans le suivant.

Un gros merci pour votre lecture et vos reviews, je suis très heureuse de voir que cette fiction plaît à quelques personnes !

**Quelques mots de vocabulaires (définition sommaire) : **

**shôji : écran de papier amovible qui sépare les différentes chambres d'une maison. **

**dôjô : lieu, gymnase ou sont pratiqués certains arts martiaux. **

**obi : large ceinture portée autour du kimono au-dessus de la taille.**

**sake : alcool de riz japonais.**

**(J'évite de trop utiliser ce genre de mots mais parfois je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...)**

**

* * *

  
**

Muet comme une carpe

-

Un long soupir s'échappa dans un murmure de ses lèvres. Sur une terrasse, les bras croisés, les mains dans ses manches, il regardait d'un œil morne la nuit, tombée sur le bois et sa maison. Elle restait étrangement immobile et silencieuse, chose anormale. Où étaient donc passées les ombres qui se mouvaient discrètement à cette heure, les bruits familiers de la vie nocturne, le bruissement des feuilles et les mouvements vêtus de capes épaisses ? Si la forêt paraissait trop calme à son goût, attisant de ce fait ses craintes, ce qui occupait son esprit pour le moment se tournait cependant vers la créature qu'il avait dénichée dans cette même forêt, aux mêmes heures, la veille. Une trouvaille au comportement bien préoccupant pour le jeune gardien. Celui-ci ombragea ses yeux et baissa mollement la tête en se massant le cou tout en ramenant les images de la journée en sa mémoire.

**x**

"Puisque tu restes, je ferais mieux de te faire visiter. Cette demeure est grande. Qu'en dis-tu ?"

Une fois de plus, il ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de son nouveau résident. Celui-ci se contentait de laisser ses yeux filer sur le côté. Tout en se trouvant bien encombré de ses mains dont il ne savait trop quoi faire, il les accrochait simplement à son kimono et, sans jamais croiser le regard du maître, hochait faiblement de la tête ou restait statique, choisissant ainsi une attitude désinvolte qui n'était pas pour aider le samouraï. Toutefois, ce dernier ne se laissait pas démonter par si peu et comprenant que le timide adolescent n'attendait rien d'autre qu'une simple prise des initiatives, il décida de mener la danse. Ainsi, d'un petit coup de main il lui indiqua de le suivre et deux pâles pieds nus en suivirent, bancals, deux autres, plus tannés. Les quatre talons s'arrêtèrent à plusieurs reprises devant différents panneaux coulissants donnant sur d'immenses chambres dont le regard ne retenait simplement qu'un espace sinistrement vide, ce qui accentuait le sentiment de profondeur, traversèrent de longs couloirs couverts puis se frottèrent aux seuils de pièces annexes au pavillon central avant de se rhabiller de leur zōri pour se pavaner dans le jardin.

Les deux hommes traversaient l'éminent pont rutilant à présent. Zack avait manifestement présumé qu'une petite promenade à l'extérieur détendrait l'étranger à son domaine. Mais il n'en fut rien. Ce dernier se contentait de le suivre docilement, la tête penchée vers le plaisant bassin couvert de nénufars, entre lesquels serpentaient quelques gros poissons aux vives couleurs.

"Le jardin te plaît ?"

De nouveau un long silence. Le jeune gardien n'avait pas l'air décidé à lui parler et le maître des lieux sourit tristement en songeant que ce ne serait certainement pas une tâche aisée que de l'ouvrir un peu plus à lui. Mais cela ne l'effrayait pas pour autant. L'animal avait juste besoin d'être mis en confiance, supposition dont il avait fini par se persuader. En silence, ils franchirent donc avec une lenteur toute particulière le ponceau. Cloud semblait captivé par l'étang au-dessus duquel ils se trouvaient, et en particulier par ses habitants. Peut-être qu'il avait encore faim, s'interrogeait Zack en l'observant du solide îlot de mousses, rochers et pins qu'il avait déjà atteint. Le renardeau avait pris un peu de retard en attardant ainsi son regard sur l'eau scintillante, fasciné par le jeu de lumière que les rayons du soleil au travers des branchages fragiles avaient crée sur ce miroir liquide. Une main posée sur la rambarde, ses yeux ne quittaient plus les milliers de petits points chatoyants qui scintillaient comme des cristaux sur la surface tandis que les pâles fluides de lumières ondulaient doucement en moires entre le bleu et le blanc diaphanes, éclairant le fond du lac alors limpide et les gouttes pastelles que formaient quelques bancs de carpes nageant tranquillement dans leur domaine.

"Cloud ?", l'appela cependant une voix un peu plus loin devant lui.

Tiré de sa contemplation, le jeune homme secoua la tête et se précipita pour rejoindre le guerrier. Une fois à sa hauteur, il s'arrêta et en portant ses poings à hauteur de la gorge, leva des yeux incertains vers lui, presque comme s'il venait d'être accusé coupable d'un quelconque méfait tout en cherchant à savoir si on lui en voulait. Mais ce fut une petite caresse dans les cheveux qui lui fut donnée pour toute réponse.

"Ne me fais pas ces yeux là, j'ai le sentiment de te terroriser."

Cloud se contracta aussitôt et ferma ses paupières bien fort sous le geste, peu habitué à ce genre de contact. Mais ainsi rassuré de n'avoir commis aucune faute, il retrouva sagement sa place derrière son guide et suivit de nouveau celui-ci à travers son jardin, encore baigné de soleil à cette heure.

Comme toutes choses ont une fin, leur balade arriva à son terme et toujours sans le moindre mot, ils regagnèrent la demeure. L'atmosphère était pesante. Le manque de conversation entre les deux hommes dressait comme une barrière entre eux et les espoirs de Zack se ternissaient un peu plus à chaque seconde qu'ils passaient ensemble. Quel intérêt à ce que le fugitif reste avec lui si c'était pour qu'il se renferme ainsi dans une attitude aussi taciturne et réfractaire ? Il aurait très bien pu ne pas être présent que cela n'aurait rien changé. Et le retrait du blond dans une des chambres de la résidence durant tout le reste de la journée ne récompensa pas plus son logeur malgré ses efforts pour engager un brin de discussion. Cloud ne semblait pourtant pas effrayé par lui. Dans ce cas... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-il ainsi à se retrancher derrière une forme de mutisme ? Sans l'obliger à quoi que ce soit et par respect pour le jeune homme qui désirait visiblement rester dans son coin, le samouraï n'avait pas cherché à le coller en le laissant seul, s'occupant durant ce temps de ses propres affaires. Des petits riens conventionnels tels que des papiers à remplir pour le temple auquel il était rattaché, ou des tâches triviales qui le détendaient tout au plus, comme la peinture, destinée à la calligraphie. Son passe-temps favoris se tournait néanmoins vers son entraînement quotidien au dôjô, retranché non loin de l'un des pavillons à l'est de la maison. Un loisir qu'il prenait un plaisir particulier à développer un peu plus chaque jour. Mais quand la fin de la journée s'annonça avec la fraîcheur du soir et qu'il appela Cloud pour le dîner, celui-ci ne poussa pas même l'écran qui le séparait de la pièce dans laquelle sa présence était requise. Passablement troublé, il le rappela une seconde fois et cette fois-ci, une faible voix s'éleva derrière la cloison de papier.

"Je n'ai pas faim."

Inquiet que l'adolescent ne soit malade, le brun persista.

"Tu es sûr ? Je t'ai préparé quelque chose, je peux te l'apporter ici si tu veux...", tenta-t-il encore, concerné par le fait que si Cloud ne mangeait pas, ne serait-ce qu'un petit quelque chose, il s'affaiblirait encore plus et les os de son poignet ne se consolideraient pas suffisamment.

Mais le jeune homme refusa une fois de plus sa proposition. Résigné, le second resta immobile face au panneau, la main posée contre la toile. Il baissa la tête puis s'éloigna. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il n'allait tout de même pas forcer son protégé à manger si celui-ci n'en avait pas envie. A moins qu'il ne s'agissait de sa compagnie dont il ne voulait pas ? Au fond de lui, Zack ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu blessé dans sa fierté car aussi bon cuisinier qu'on avait pu le louer, sa cuisine n'était visiblement pas excellente au point d'appâter le blondinet. Il se retrouva donc à manger seul, ce qui effaçait toujours un peu le goût de ses plats. Aussi bon qu'ils pouvaient être, sans personne d'autre que leur créateur lui-même pour y goûter, ils perdaient toute saveur.

Derrière les fenêtres, le soleil déclinait sur une horizon pourpre, teintant de sang les branches squelettiques qui encerclaient la villa. Au dessus d'un demi-cercle carmin apparaissaient déjà quelques étoiles sur une voûte dont l'opacité tirait sur la douceur du parme. Zack remontait du petit puits dans sa cour le seau qui avait accompli sa tâche en se chargeant d'eau. Le crissement de la corde sur la poulie apparaissait comme le seul son qui troublait le silence à présent. Et cette sensation de désertion de toute vie, à l'exception de cet unique grincement finement perceptible dans l'asphyxie équivoque de tout autre bruit, renfermait de quoi donner la chair de poule. Mais le brun n'était pas de ceux qui redoutaient ce genre d'atmosphère fantomatique et en posant le seau sur son épaule, il rejoignit l'obscurité compacte entre ses murs avant d'allumer quelques lampes à huile.

Au delà de sa vue, l'astre divin avait enfin totalement disparu derrière les feuillages qui se faisaient de moins en moins touffus à cette période de l'année.

**x**

Zack releva le front devant la terrasse ouverte au pas de laquelle il s'était assis, les jambes croisées en tailleur. Il oublia le paysage qu'il connaissait bien pour s'intéresser à l'intérieur de la chambre dans laquelle il s'était glissée. La forme allongée dans l'ombre derrière lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Dans un sourire, il se releva, s'approcha du corps étendu et remonta la couverture qu'il avait apportée à son jeune pensionnaire sur les épaules de ce dernier.

"N'attrape pas froid, petit renard...", souffla-t-il doucement dans un sourire en repoussant quelques mèches tombées sur les yeux du blond, profondément endormi.

Il resta encore un long moment à le surveiller ainsi dans son sommeil. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps exactement mais suffisamment longtemps pour que quelques une des flammes des lampes à huile qu'il avait allumées ne vacillent sur leur mèche, menaçant de disparaître d'un moment à un autre. Puis, sans un bruit, l'agile guerrier quitta la pièce pour s'allonger lui-même dans ses propres appartements.

.

_« "Tuez-les ! Tuez-les tous ! Ce village doit-être brûlé ! Mettez le feu aux maisons !"_

_"Un... Un démon ! Ces vermines de démons renards ne méritent pas de vivre !"_

_"Non, attendez. On pourrait en tirer un bon prix en revendant cette créature... Capturez-le. Tuez les autres." _

_"CLOUD, SAUVE-TOI !" »_

Comme frappée par la foudre, la chétive victime de ses propres rêves se redressa en sursaut, le corps entier perlant de sueur, ses cheveux en bataille plaqués contre son visage sur lequel ses mèches distillaient une rosée poisseuse, le cœur battant à tout rompre. En portant une main à son front trempé, il tenta de retrouver une respiration régulière. Si le douloureux souvenir qu'il venait de revivre venait le hanter jusque dans ces nuits, il lui était certain qu'il ne connaîtrait plus de repos. Sans remarquer la couverture qui avait été déposée sur lui dans son sommeil, il se releva en constatant qu'il faisait nuit noire et que le propriétaire des lieux était absent.

Errant sans véritable but dans la demeure, il passa devant une pièce qu'il pouvait soupçonner occupée grâce à la faible lueur qui filtrait au travers du shôji entrouvert. Devinant rapidement de quelle chambre il s'agissait, Cloud passa un œil dans la courte ouverture et s'enquit de l'aménagement de la place. Il fut assuré d'avoir frappé juste quand il aperçut le dormeur allongé au centre de la pièce, près d'une lampe dont la mèche avait déjà bien été dévorée. Une tentation le prit alors soudain au ventre, brutale et mortifiante car d'autant plus inattendue. L'hésitation s'était maintenant saisie de lui et il avança un pied incertain. Il se ravisa cependant rapidement. Si la présence du combattant semblait plus réconfortante qu'une grande chambre déserte pour dormir, il n'osait pas jusqu'à rejoindre celui-ci. Sans s'attarder plus, il s'éloigna donc de l'attirante percée qui l'appelait et continua sa déambulation nocturne. Arrivé face à l'une des terrasses délibérément accessibles entre les portes écartées à cet effet, son désir de la veille se réveilla violemment de nouveau, une agression provenant assurément du côté animal sauvage qui faisait partie de son être et qu'il se savait incapable de repousser. Alors il resta ainsi planté face à cette porte grande ouverte sur l'affranchissement, l'inconnu. Sur un domaine où la civilisation n'existait pas et la solitude deviendrait sa plus grande tentation comme sa pire ennemie, une illusion de liberté. Mais ses craintes le coursaient au galop et tourner en rond ici lui donnait le sentiment que le danger était sans cesse dans son dos, prêt à lui bondir dessus. Il brûlait de partir, la peur était trop grande, même avec son garde du corps pour le protéger comme il le lui avait promis. Et se sentir ainsi piégé... Il n'y avait qu'en courant que l'on pouvait fuir le danger, rien d'autre ne voulait prendre le partie de la raison dans le combat mené avec lui-même qui avait pris place au sein de sa conscience.

Il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à trahir celui qui lui offrait hospitalité et protection quand un contact sur son épaule le fit violemment sursauter. Pivotant dans un saut sur ses pieds, il se retrouva face au samouraï et son cœur ralentit aussitôt sa course, toutes traces d'alarme atténuées.

"Même si je sais ce que tu ressens, je ne te laisserai pas partir, Cloud. Tu as promis de rester.", sonna le timbre pénétrant et cordial, dans l'ombre du couloir, à quelques pas de lui.

Contre toute attente, la faible voix si peu assurée qui n'avait pas daigné sortir de sa gorge durant une bonne partie de la journée s'éleva dans la maison, froide et déterminée. Et la réplique avait de quoi déstabiliser celui pour laquelle elle venait de se lever.

"Pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas la vraie raison pour laquelle vous m'avez fait promettre de rester ici ?", demanda-t-elle, ostensiblement sur la défensive.

Une telle question pouvait, il fallait le dire, surprendre et offenser. Mais ce fut surtout la surprise qui l'emporta sur Zack, alors pris de court. Dans un léger sourire, il ne retint pas un soupir, bien obligé d'admettre que l'adolescent était bien moins naïf qu'il n'avait eu tort de le juger mais aussi, évidemment, que le vouvoiement qu'il employait à son égard n'allait pas prendre fin sur une simple demande. De quoi lui faire regretter d'avoir osé considérer un seul instant qu'il pouvait ainsi le duper, comme d'avoir cru qu'il aurait été suffisamment à l'aise avec lui pour le tutoyer. Il existait bien trop de distance entre eux, et le mensonge qu'avait percé Cloud n'allait certainement pas réduire celle-ci.

Alors que le jeune homme restait dans l'expectative, Zack ne le gratifia d'aucune réponse et resta muet, le regardant simplement sous la couche épaisse de ténèbres du coin d'où il le toisait. Ses yeux, miroitants d'une lueur spectrale sous les rayons de la lune, semblaient accrochés de manière incroyablement déplaisante à lui, ce qui lui ôta toute assurance et le plongea dans un état particulièrement inconfortable. Se détournant du sujet en comprenant le malaise du petit, l'homme tenta de renouer un semblant de discussion avec lui.

"Tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit si tu en as envie. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me dérangeras pas."

Les mots ne se voulaient pas agressifs, plutôt amicaux et engageants, mais la réaction spontanée du blond fut un bond en arrière et des mains secouées devant lui dans un geste de refus, les muscles tendus et les joues affligées d'une marque traîtresse de son embarras alors qu'il plongeait sa vue dans le noir pour éviter d'affronter la réaction du brun.

"N... Non !", s'empressa-t-il de décliner l'invitation en agitant toujours ses mains devant lui afin de garder une bonne distance avec l'autre homme.

Rouvrant les yeux en réalisant alors à quel point ce rejet était impoli envers son hébergeur, il se reprit en bégayant quelque peu.

"P... Pardon, j-je voulais dire... Je n'en ai pas besoin..."

"Fuu, vraiment ?", s'amusa le samouraï en se penchant avec un sourire curieux vers la tête inclinée, ses pupilles à la recherche de deux autres, interceptant de cette manière leur rencontre avec le plancher. A présent bien contraint de voir le visage souriant sous le sien, le jeune homme écarquilla des yeux et avant de protester plus, l'autre reprit.

"Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais.", plaisanta-t-il en riant de bon cœur, "Si j'avais voulu, j'en aurais déjà eu l'occasion alors que tu étais encore tout faible hier, ou bien durant ton sommeil. Et personnellement, je préfère me nourrir de poiscailles plutôt que d'un adorable renard égaré. Allez, viens. Ne fais pas de cette maison ta prison.", lui confia-t-il gentiment en se saisissant du poignet le moins fragile pour l'amener à le suivre.

Sans plus de résistances de la part du plus jeune, ils retournèrent donc ensemble dans le confortable cocon du gardien et celui-ci alluma une nouvelle mèche pour sa lampe tandis que le renardeau se trouvait un petit coin retranché contre un mur, bien loin, très loin du centre de la pièce où s'était agenouillé l'autre homme. Adossé contre son pan de bois, il replia ses genoux sur lui-même et les ceintura de ses bras avant de nicher son menton au creux de ses jambes. Sous un rideau de mèches platines, il observa l'homme se relever sans un mot et quitter la pièce. Alors il l'abandonnait seul ici après avoir tant insisté pour qu'il dorme avec lui dans cet endroit ? Cloud ne cherchait pas à comprendre mais son cœur se pinça tout de même. Seul dans cette maison, il se sentait trop vulnérable et cela l'écœurait. Contre lui-même, contre ce qu'il était, ses faiblesses, son statut. Sa naissance ne lui permettait pas même d'être considéré comme un humain à part entière. Non, il resterait à jamais ce qu'on avait toujours pointé du doigt, un monstre, un démon. Au fond, il était heureux d'avoir rencontré Zack, un être comme lui, un autre gardien. Il pouvait être certain que lui au moins ne le discriminerait pas pour ce qu'il était. C'était un agréable sentiment. Chaud et réconfortant, apaisant. Bien qu'il gardait quelques difficultés pour parler avec lui, le savoir dans les environs revenait à le calmer, le faire flotter sereinement sur un cours paisible, inondé de lumière blanche qui n'agressait pas mais l'enveloppait au contraire d'une tiède couverture de confiance.

Alors qu'il songeait ainsi à l'homme parti, perdu dans ses pensées, le léger bruit de vaisselle qui tinta près de sa cheville droite lui fit brusquement relever le menton, happé hors de sa somnolence. Zack était devant lui, lui souriant toujours aussi amicalement, et venait de déposer quelques boulettes de riz à ses pieds.

"Mange un peu, s'il te plaît.", le pria-t-il mais Cloud refourra son nez sous ses bras.

Sans insister plus, le chien laissa le plat là où il l'avait posé, recouvra les épaules de l'enfant renard d'une couverture de toile épaisse puis regagna le centre de la pièce où il s'allongea et accorda un peu de repos à ses yeux fatigués.

Surpris par le poids qui venait de s'ajouter à son kimono sur son dos, Cloud souleva de nouveau la tête et remarqua le tissu. Se roulant en boule à l'intérieur, il observa un long moment la forme étendue loin devant lui. Après ce qui sembla durer une éternité, enfin assuré qu'elle dormait bien, il se jeta sur les boules de riz et les dévora en moins de deux. Puis il reporta toute son attention sur l'homme. Cette proximité le rassérénait, et il le savait. A le savoir ainsi non loin de lui, il permit au sommeil de s'emparer peu à peu de sa conscience et d'engourdir son corps jusqu'à ce que ses paupières tombent lourdement d'elles-même et que sa tête s'affaisse sur ses genoux dans la même position dans laquelle il s'était recroquevillé depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette pièce. De l'autre côté de celle-ci, un œil s'ouvrit subrepticement et une fente vint se loger sur les lèvres d'un être manifestement satisfait.

.

Cloud était agenouillé au bord de l'étang et, des miettes de gâteaux dans la paume de sa main, s'amusait à nourrir les belles carpes rouges et blanches qui peuplaient le jardin aquatique. Agglutinées en un essaim battant l'onde au-dessous de l'ombre de leur restaurateur penché sur l'eau, elles se jetaient avec brutalité sur le premier morceau qui tombait dans leur champ de vision. Course à la gourmandise, tel était le dur combat pour la survie de ces gros poissons qui trouvaient leur élégance dans cette opulence en chair. Cloud prenait beaucoup de plaisir à les contempler ainsi, leurs éclatantes écailles, leur ondulation dans cette eau claire, et il s'enchantait de passer un peu de temps au bord du lac en cette matinée ensoleillée d'automne. La paume désormais vide, les poissons étaient repartis chacun de leur côté sous l'oeil extasié du jeune homme. Mais son émerveillement fut précipitamment soufflé au loin par une voix tonnant telle une bourrasque.

"Cloud !"

Se relevant et se retournant vivement dans la direction de l'appel, l'interpellé comprit rapidement quelle était la situation au visage capturé par l'inquiétude quelques mètres devant lui. Déclenchement immédiat d'une telle compréhension, il fut incapable d'empêcher son cœur de battre une fois de plus la chamade, cette fois-ci à raison, et oublia les poissons aussi muets que lui pour courir dans la direction de la silhouette qui le pressait de la rejoindre sur le gravier au pied de la maison.

"Nous recherchons un individu qui aurait disparu dans ce bois. Cette demeure étant la seule habitation construite dans cette forêt, nous avons pas conséquent de bonnes raisons de croire que cette personne se trouve chez vous. Il s'agit d'un jeune garçon, aux cheveux blonds... Pas très grand. Si jamais vous l'abritez chez vous, veuillez nous le remettre gentiment. Et je ne vous conseille pas de nous le cacher, il s'agit d'un dangereux démon qui peut aussi prendre l'apparence d'un renard. Avez-vous aperçu une telle créature ?"

La personne interrogée se tenait à l'entrée de sa résidence, l'allure décontractée, l'esprit attentif. Se pliant docilement à la demande de la bande de guerriers armés de sabres et de couteaux de chasse, elle fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser l'ouverture libre et répondit avec une courtoisie qui sonnait un peu faux malgré ses efforts pour ne pas trop la pousser. Chose difficile quand on brûle d'effervescence derrière une façade stoïque.

"Je n'ai vu personne correspondant à une telle description. Je vis seul ici et les seuls renards que j'ai pu croiser sont ceux qui chassent dans ce bois. Fouillez-donc si vous ne me faites pas confiance.", agita-t-il du bras devant le passage de la troupe militaire.

A n'en pas douter, il s'agissait de samouraï de la Cour du Seigneur de ce fief si on se fiait à leurs armures, aux couleurs du château, et ils ne s'étaient pas faits prier pour ratisser de fond en comble la demeure à la recherche de leur proie. Mais même après cet examen approfondi de chacune des pièces de l'endroit, ainsi que du jardin et dôjô eux-même, ils durent se résigner et retournèrent auprès du solitaire habitant de ces lieux.

"Toutes nos excuses pour cette irruption chez vous. N'hésitez pas à vous rendre au château si jamais vous trouvez ce démon ou mieux encore, nous le capturez. Il vous sera offert une copieuse récompense si vous nous le ramenez. Il s'agit d'un cadeau de l'une des familles les plus riches de ce pays à notre Seigneur, il est donc tout dans votre intérêt de coopérer.", d'un petit coup de tête, le chef armé salua son homologue et se retourna vers ses hommes pour annoncer la retraite.

La petite escouade de reconnaissance s'en retourna donc par le ronceux sentier duquel elle avait surgit, bruyante, battant le sol de leur lourds pieds, souillant la terre, écrasant les plantes de la broussaille, chahutant dans les rangs, élevant leurs voix grasses et graves dans les airs d'ordinaire si paisibles ou honorés par les mélodieuses symphonies des oiseaux. Mais à l'instant, ce n'était que brouhaha dissonant, cacophonie et roulements de tonnerre qui disparurent bientôt aussi rapidement qu'ils avaient bousculé le domaine.

Appuyé contre l'ossature de bois qui formait la voie d'accès principale à son foyer, les bras croisés, Zack les regardait s'évanouir derrière les massifs, les taillis et les géants de bois aux ramures dégarnies, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. La duperie n'avait pas bien été difficile à mener à bien. Excité était le mot pour décrire son humeur. Gagner face à de rustres personnages représentait toujours un jeu terriblement exaltant pour lui.

Dans son dos jaillit alors soudain de sous son kimono deux petites oreilles au pelage fauve, un museau pointu et deux yeux perçants. La gueule entrouverte, l'animal semblait récupérer de l'air. En enfonçant ses griffes dans les épaules de celui qui l'avait une nouvelle fois sauvée, la fourrure cuivrée se hissa hors de la pièce de tissu et atterrit dans les bras qui l'attendaient pour la recueillir un peu plus bas. Une fois lové ainsi contre le torse de l'homme qui le portait, le goupil chercha à calmer sa respiration et les battements répétés qui pilonnaient sa poitrine, aidé par les caresses que lui prodiguait le samouraï.

"On s'en est bien sorti, hein ?", lui sourit-il doucement et quand le paisible son coula dans ses oreilles, le renard leva la tête vers celui qui lui parlait, le questionnant d'un regard qui bascula dans la confusion à sa prochaine réplique.

"Allons en ville à présent, je voudrais t'acheter des vêtements propres et j'ai besoin d'aliments frais. Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te laisser seul ici. On ne te reconnaîtra pas, j'ai tout prévu.", le rassura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

.

Cloud suivait Zack la tête baissée, mal à l'aise de se déplacer ainsi dans une foule d'humains. S'était engluée dans son esprit cette désagréable sensation que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui, le genre de regards qu'on croit collés sur son dos, et que chacun de ses pas était suivis. Pour cette raison, il n'osait pas regarder autour de lui, poser ses prunelles effilées sur l'un des passants et accrocher ainsi un regard. Au contraire, il s'appliquait avec la plus grande attention à sonder la terre remuée par ses sandales, à suivre le mouvement de ses pieds qui se suivaient fidèlement l'un après l'autre. Il fallait dire que la pèlerine aux tons clairs qui frappait ses chevilles et recouvrait ses cheveux atypiques, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de son visage, ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mêlé à la population. En réalité elle apparaissait même comme la raison pour laquelle il pensait attirer toutes les attentions sur sa personne. Cependant il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il lui devait cacher son visage s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le reconnaisse et le capture de nouveau. Pourquoi avait-il seulement fallu que Zack l'emmène avec lui dans cet endroit si peuplé ? Tout en gardant à l'esprit que celui-ci s'entêtait à ne pas le laisser seul chez lui, se rendre dans le quartier commerçant de la plus proche ville revenait à traverser un enfer pour lui. Tous ces humains qui le bousculaient, qui bavardaient fort entre eux, toute cette cohue, ces mouvements, ces rires égrillards et insouciants. Ce monde n'avait vraiment pas été conçu pour lui. Cependant, le maître avait insisté, alors il avait obéi. Après tout, cela rentrait aussi dans sa part du contrat et tant qu'il se contentait de suivre l'homme à la chevelure corbeau, il ne lui arriverait rien. Rien ne valait cette conviction qu'il s'était mise en tête pour faire tomber un peu sa nervosité. Après tout, il ne pouvait nier que rester au plus près de son protecteur était réellement la seule chose qui pouvait le calmer dans toute cette agitation à laquelle il n'était pas habituée et qui lui rappelait de surcroît de récents souvenirs, pénibles pour la plupart, qu'il aurait préféré effacer de sa mémoire.

Soudain le samouraï s'arrêta et, en pleine navigation dans ses pensées, le blond ne nota pas le mouvement d'arrêt ce qui provoqua une petite collision entre son front et le dos devant lui. Étonné par le soudain contact, il releva la tête et constata qu'ils étaient arrêtés devant l'étalage d'une échoppe. Zack choisissait des légumes frais. Ce fut alors que Cloud remarqua la large bourse attachée à l'obi du guerrier. Rondelette et tirée, elle semblait contenir beaucoup d'écus et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se demander d'où le brun pouvait bien tirer sa fortune s'il passait son temps dans la forêt. Sa famille était probablement riche, supposa-t-il en laissant son regard flâner alentours. La verdure fut rapidement payée en même temps que la bourse en question fut ouverte et que trois petites pièces tombèrent entre les doigts rondouillards du vendeur. Puis Zack remercia le marchand et reprit sa route. Ils s'attardèrent encore chez un poissonnier et un vendeur d'arômes puis le samouraï accosta le marchand d'une petite boutique de vêtements.

"Cloud. Viens voir un peu par là.", appela-t-il en se tournant vers le garçon resté timidement en retrait.

Il s'avança alors sous la requête, tout cela pour se retrouver avec un kimono sous le menton.

"Cette taille me semble bonne. Qu'en dis-tu, Cloud ? Tu aimes la couleur ? Et les motifs sont jolis aussi, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Cloud posa ses doigts sur le riche habit et l'amena à hauteur de sa tête. Les motifs, quelques bambous fleuris, simples et discrets sur les tons ciel du tissu satiné s'avéraient en effet charmants. Mais le kimono semblait bien trop précieux pour lui, il ne méritait rien de tel et l'idée que Zack dépense de trop grosses sommes pour lui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

"Tu aimes cette couleur, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se marie parfaitement avec celle de tes yeux.", lui sourit-il encore.

Le compliment ajouté à cette remarque avisée provoquèrent une nouvelle poussée de rougeurs. Comment cet étranger à sa vie pouvait connaître ainsi ses goûts après un jour seulement passé en sa compagnie ?

"Alors ? Je te l'achète ?"

"Non ! Je n'ai...", Cloud cherchait ses mots sans offenser celui à qui il restait décidément si redevable, "... Je n'ai pas besoin de nouveaux vêtements... Vraiment...", refusa-t-il.

"Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser porter ce vieux chiffon tout rapiécé ? On ne compte plus le nombre de déchirures dessus ! Je sais ce que tu penses Cloud, mais crois-moi, j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour me permettre de t'habiller somptueusement et cela me ferait plaisir de te voir porter ce kimono.", le rassura le brun, "Dis-moi juste si tu l'aimes ou non."

"... Oui.", fut la faible réponse fournie à sa dernière question.

Réponse largement suffisante pour lui car sans attendre plus longtemps, il acheta la pièce de soie ainsi que deux ou trois autres kimonos aux nuances comparables à celles du premier bien que beaucoup moins fantaisistes. De simples vêtements de tous les jours taillés dans une étoffe moins noble, destinés à remplacer la loque qui tombait en lambeaux sur les frêles épaules de l'être surnaturel.

La langue de Cloud se trouvait paralysée sous le manque de mots pour traduire sa reconnaissance. Il ne trouvait absolument rien à offrir à son bienfaiteur devant un tel geste et cela le torturait cruellement. Enfin, alors qu'ils quittaient la devanture, un simple "merci" trébucha de ses lèvres. Le seul mot qu'il avait été capable de sortir d'entre toutes ses recherches tumultueuses mais il s'avéra bien suffisant car un simple coup d'œil sur le visage éclairé de l'adolescent avait permis à Zack de s'assurer qu'il l'avait rendu heureux et souhaitait sincèrement le remercier. Cette seule vision se révéla responsable de l'immense sourire qui fendit son visage en deux et il donna une gentille tape sur le crâne du blond.

"Eh, ce n'est rien.", rit-il doucement et Cloud resserra sa tête dans ses épaules sous son capuchon.

Il dut encore patienter quelques longues minutes devant la maison d'un armurier quand Zack lui pria de l'attendre tandis qu'il s'occupait de quelques petites affaires concernant son sabre. Incapable de supporter l'absence de son aîné dans la piétaille, Cloud ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que celui-ci soit de retour le plus rapidement possible. Et lorsqu'il le rejoignit enfin, il crut que cette petite excursion parmi les humains allait enfin prendre fin et qu'ils allaient pouvoir retourner dans la forêt. Il se désillusionna bien vite quand l'autre homme le traîna encore dans une nouvel endroit.

La place était bruyante et bondée. Cloud se fit alors tout petit aux côtés de Zack qui guidait déjà ses pieds vers le comptoir de la taverne dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer. Deux charmantes demoiselles lui sourirent alors franchement en apercevant le profil bien connu se diriger dans leur direction.

"Bonjour, Zack. Je te sers quelque chose ?", lui sourit l'une des deux jeunes filles, une belle brune aux longs cheveux noués au niveau du bassin et aux chatoyants yeux carmins qui avaient un petit quelque chose de félin.

"Non merci, Tifa. Je passais juste donner un petit bonjour.", lui répondit l'homme en riant doucement.

"Ah vraiment ?", sourit la seconde, un peu plus petite que sa collègue mais toutes aussi mignonne, comme les qualifiait souvent l'habitué des lieux. Ses longs cheveux noisettes légèrement ondulés qui coulaient sur ses épaules, gracieusement perchés au-dessus de son dos par un ruban rose lui donnaient en effet une frimousse angélique dont il s'avérait souvent difficile de détacher les yeux.

"Pour nous dire bonjour ou pour nous présenter une petite découverte ?", continua-t-elle, curieuse, en tournant son attention vers la silhouette encapuchonnée qui tremblait malgré elle derrière le dos du brun.

"Toujours aussi perspicace, Aerith", sourit Zack, "On peut passer en arrière-salle ? Il n'est pas à l'aise dans les lieux où il y a du monde et je ne tiens pas à ce que certaines personnes puissent le reconnaître.", requit-il en joignant ses deux mains sous son nez dans une prière.

"Bien sûr.", accepta Tifa.

Poussant vigoureusement le blondinet en avant, les deux arrivants passèrent une porte sur le côté et rejoignirent une pièce plus calme et tranquille à l'arrière du restaurant.

"Il s'agit d'un jeune gardien renard que j'ai trouvé il y a deux jours en pleine forêt, alors que des hommes du Seigneur le poursuivaient. Ceux-ci cherchent toujours à le récupérer...", expliqua Zack quelques minutes plus tard, dans un petit coin tranquille loin du brouhaha de l'autre salle, en dévoilant à ses deux amies le visage du sujet en question.

"Oh ! Il est chou.", s'extasia aussitôt la serveuse au ruban rose, en joignant ses poings à sa bouche, les prunelles s'éveillant d'enchantement.

Elle se rapprocha encore et pencha un peu la tête pour parler au jeune homme, alors perdu dans une contemplation fascinante d'une tige de légume qui dépassait du sac de l'homme papotant gaiement à ses côtés.

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?", demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Cloud recula sous la question et, la mine farouche, presque prêt à de nouveau dévoiler ses canines en cherchant à se défendre, se retrancha derrière Zack.

"Oh, il faut l'excuser.", s'empressa le samouraï d'éclairer la jeune fille qui relevait doucement le cou, légèrement confuse. "Il est un peu timide et ne s'est pas encore habitué au nouvel environnement que je lui ai imposé... Sans compter qu'il a probablement vécu des évènements traumatisants encore tout récemment.", sourit-il en se retournant doucement vers l'indompté qui s'accrochait fébrilement à son kimono, "Cloud, s'il te plaît, ne te cache pas."

Aerith secoua ses boucles en hochant de la tête, compréhensive.

"Et tu l'as amené ici pour que nous le gardions avec nous, Zack ?", demanda cette fois-ci Tifa, les bras croisés.

"Ça non. Je le garde avec moi.", sourit l'homme, "Non, j'étais passé pour emporter quelques barils de sake. Si tu veux bien, Tifa."

"Très bien. Viens avec moi.", sourit-elle en esquissant un signe de la main avant de commencer à quitter la pièce, "Et je dois te dire que Sephiroth, Reno et Biggs sont en salle.", ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire bienveillant.

"Merci Tifa, je vais passer les voir. Ah et Aerith, tu as des connaissances en médecine, n'est-ce pas ?"

La jeune femme acquiesça, plutôt surprise d'une telle question.

"Le petit s'est cassé le poignet, tu veux bien l'examiner pour moi ?"

"Avec plaisir.", lui sourit l'employée.

"Je te remercie."

En posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond, Zack se pencha un peu à son oreille et l'avertit gentiment.

"Je serai de retour dans trois minutes. Attends-moi là avec Aerith, d'accord ? Elle est très gentille, ne t'inquiète pas."

Et sur ces mots, il laissa Cloud sur place pour suivre la patronne de la petite auberge. L'adolescent ne cacha pas son irritation et son angoisse en se repliant dans un coin de la petite annexe, la tête sous les bras. Gentille peut-être, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une humaine. Et qui disait humain disait torture, violence ou encore moqueries, persiflage, haine et méfiance à son égard. Il le savait, les humains n'aimaient pas les êtres anormaux comme lui. Les monstres, les démons comme il les appelaient si bien. Et ce Zack, ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il voulait sa compagnie parce qu'il se sentait seul et ne voyait pas souvent du monde ? Pourtant l'homme semblait avoir de nombreux amis. Cela confirmait ce qu'il avait pressenti depuis le début, il lui avait menti, trouvé une excuse pour il ne savait quels motifs ultérieurs qui comprenaient sa présence dans ce bâtiment reculé. Pourtant il devait admettre que ce qui n'était encore qu'un inconnu avait toujours était très prévenant et rassurant avec lui. Tout comme il respectait sa part du marché, le protéger. Il semblait vouloir prendre soin de lui comme d'un petit frère. L'explication se trouvait-elle là ? Du fait que tout comme lui, Zack avait découvert pour la première fois un autre gardien ? Se sentait-il proche de lui pour cette seule raison ? Quoi qu'il en était, aussi gentil qu'il pouvait se montrer, cela n'empêchait pas Cloud de fulminer contre son mensonge.

Un contact lisse et très doux sur sa main balaya toutes pensées tortueuses de son esprit et il souleva sa tête en sursaut sous la surprise. Il se retrouva alors face à de magnifiques iris aigue-marine qui l'observaient pacifiquement. Incapable de diminuer la chaleur qui avait rosé ses joues face à un tel regard, Cloud, engourdi devant ce visage affable se laissa docilement prendre le poignet, toujours aussi abasourdi que l'humaine ne se soit toujours pas rit de lui ou reculée de dégoût et de peur face à un démon renard. Loin de cet atroce scénario trop bien connu, elle déroulait avec des gestes très soigneux le bandage posé par Zack et étala avec tout autant d'application sur sa peau, un baume aux vertus médicinales qui apaiserait également la douleur. Aerith, et cela ne possédait rien de vraiment surprenant, se montrait beaucoup plus tendre et caressante que Zack, aux gestes plus brusques et secs malgré sa propension à ne pas vouloir lui faire de mal.

Ce qui lui sembla le temps qu'un pétale de cerisier embrasse le sol après avoir été éloigné de sa branche mère sous le sillage furtif d'une légère brise, Aerith avait massé son poignet et posé une nouvelle bande de tissu. Cloud bredouilla un discret remerciement et Tifa apparut au même moment pour se diriger prestement vers son amie.

"Tu as fini Aerith ? Dans ce cas va vite aider Yuffie, nous avons trop de monde, elle est débordée !", la pressa la tenancière.

La serveuse hocha de la tête et se précipita en salle, abandonnant Cloud dans la petite pièce. Celui-ci attendait désormais le retour de celui qui l'avait amené ici. Et le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'était qu'il prenait son temps. Trois minutes avait-il dit ? Cela faisait bien une heure que Cloud patientait dans l'arrière-salle. L'avait-il oublié ? A cette pensée, l'être mi-humain, mi-animal se retrouva les mains cramponnées à ses genoux sous une soudaine panique. Et si Zack l'avait en réalité abandonné ici ? Était-ce son intention depuis le début ? La solitude et la peur l'assaillirent alors de nouveau, violemment, le plaquant au sol, l'immobilisant, le terrorisant, lui lacérant le cœur. Mais l'attaque cessa aussitôt qu'une tête familière affublée de mèches sombres se présenta à la porte.

"Ah, Cloud. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait attendre, j'ai été un peu retenu contre mon gré...", s'excusa l'homme en retournant auprès de celui qui s'était senti délaissé durant ces dernières minutes.

Sur le chemin du retour, seulement après que le blond ait retrouvé son camouflage, son congénère s'arrêta encore au pied d'un petit autel élevé pour honorer la divinité du chien. Deux augustes sculptures de pierre à l'effigie de ces canidés surmontaient dans ce sens deux piliers de part et d'autre du foyer.

Zack s'agenouilla devant l'autel, alluma un cierge et ferma ses yeux. Légèrement embarrassé de ne pouvoir se joindre au brun dans une prière, Cloud ne savait où se mettre, laissé de côté sur le chemin. Cela lui était d'autant plus pénible qu'il rageait encore contre l'attitude cachotière de son protecteur et il désirait vraiment rentrer au plus vite à présent. Chaque minute qui s'ajoutait à sa présence en ville le mettait en péril et cela, Zack aurait dû le savoir. Mais ce moment s'écoula plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait estimé quand l'attention du gardien, toujours aux aguets, fut ramenée à lui, quelques secondes à peine après qu'il se soit agenouillé. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, saisi de stupeur tout comme si un bandit venait de le poignarder dans le dos, et se leva hâtivement pour saisir de nouveau la main du blond et l'entraîner avec lui au pas de course dans une étroite ruelle plongée dans l'ombre. Cloud n'avait pas encore eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer que Zack se retourna vers lui et chuchota pour ne pas se faire entendre d'oreilles indiscrètes.

"Cloud, c'est important. Reprend ta forme de renard, tout de suite !", le somma-t-il d'obéir.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, ne comprenant que trop bien quelle présence ennemie le brun avait pu discerner durant sa prière. Se cachant parmi les provisions, il se laissa transporter par le guerrier qui sortit le plus discrètement possible de la modeste ruelle, puis pressa le pas pour quitter ce lieu, devenu trop dangereux pour Cloud.


End file.
